


I’m Not. (#3 Humanity)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Charlie isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not. (#3 Humanity)

 

     I am not a machine.

“Charlie, I need that equation.”

     I am not a computer.

“Do you _not_ want me to complete my super gravitational theory?”

     I am not an abacus.

“Charlie, people are dying.”

     I am not a robot.

“Charlie, stop crying.”

     I am not a ledger.

“Charlie, have you calculated the bills for this month yet?”

     I am not a monk.

“Charlie, we can make out after we finish these equations.”

     I laugh, I cry, I eat, I fear, I bleed, I love, I hate, I live, I die, I am a human.

“Charlie, where is that equation?”


End file.
